harrypotterfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Harry Potter a vězeň z Azkabanu
Harry Potter a vězeň z Azkabanu (anglicky Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban) je třetí díl Harryho Pottera z roku 1999 od spisovatelky J. K. Rowlingové. Filmová verze, natočená v roce 2004 režisérem Alfonsem Cuarónem, byla nominována na Oscary za hudbu a vizuální efekty a vyhrála cenu publika BAFTA. Děj Harry ve zlém opouští Dursleyovy poté, co na návštěvu přijde neoblíbená teta Marge. Nemaje kam jít a vystrašen velkým černým psem, je Harry vyzvednut Záchranným autobusem, který jej odveze do Děravého kotle. Tam se dozví že po něm jde vrah Sirius Black, uprchlý z Azkabanského vězení. Ve vlaku do Bradavic se poprvé setkají s mozkomory – strážci Azkabanu, chránícími školu před Siriusem Blackem. Při setkání s mozkomorem Harry ztratí vědomí, mozkomory zažene nový učitel obrany proti černé magii Remus Lupin. Ve škole Hagrid začíná nově učit péči o kouzelné tvory; na jeho první hodině Draco Malfoy neposlouchá Hagrida a je kvůli tomu napaden hipogryfem (napůl koněm, napůl orlem) Klofanem. Draco si stěžuje svému vlivnému otci. Hermionin nový domácí mazlíček – kočka Křivonožka – rozdmýchá spor mezi Hermionou a Ronem, když se Ronovi za podezřelých okolností ztratí jeho krysa Prašivka. Před Vánoci dají Weasleyovic dvojčata Harrymu „Pobertův plánek“ – úplnou mapu Bradavic, na níž je vidět poloha každého člověka v hradu. S pomocí mapy projde do Prasinek, kde v hovoru zaslechne, že Sirius Black byl jeho kmotrem, ale zradil jeho rodiče a zabil jejich kamaráda Petera Pettigrewa. Trojice nerozlučných kamarádů se od Hagrida dozvídá, že Klofan musí být kvůli intrikám Malfoyova otce utracen. Snaží se Hagrida utěšit a přitom v jeho chatě najdou živého Prašivku. Křivonožka ale Prašivku zažene pod Vrbu mlátičku. Poté se objeví velký černý pes, kterého Harry viděl už dříve, a odvleče pod vrbu Rona. Harry a Herminona je pronásledují ukrytým tunelem, na jehož konci zjišťují, že pes byl ve skutečnosti přeměněný Sirius Black. K němu se připojuje Lupin, který je, jak Hermiona odhalí, vlkodlak. Lupin a Black vysvětlují, že Ronova krysa je přeměněný Peter Pettigrew, který pro Voldemorta zradil Harryho rodiče, fingoval svoji smrt a vinu svedl na Blacka. Harry Siriusovi nedovolí Pettigrewa zabít, a místo toho jej eskortují zpátky do hradu. Na cestě ale vysvitne úplněk, a Lupin se promění ve vlka. V následném zmatku Pettigrew uteče. Na Blacka, Harryho a Hermionu začínají útočit mozkomorové, které ale zažene tajemná figura pomocí kouzla Patron. Harry věří že byl zachráněn duchem svého otce. Black, jehož nevině nikdo nevěří, je lapen a zavřen do věže, kde čeká na popravu. Brumbál hrdinům poněkud tajemně řekne, že mají možnost zachránit více než jeden život. Hermiona prozradí Harrymu, že vlastní Obraceč času – nástroj kterým se lze vracet v čase, a s jehož zvládala svůj přeplněný rozvrh. Harry a Hermiona se vracejí o tři hodiny zpět, osvobodí Klofana těsně před popravou, a pak čekají u východu z tunelu na Blacka. Když jsou „druzí“ Harry, Hermiona a Black napadáni mozkomory, Harry pochopí, že to byl on sám, kdo vyčaroval Patrona, a zachrání situaci. S pomocí Klofana pak Harry a Hermiona osvobodí Blacka, a zatímco ten odlétá, vrací se na místo, kde začali cestu časem. Harry je zklamán, že nebude moci se svým kmotrem žít, ale uklidňuje jej, že se mu podařilo zachránit mu život. Kategorie:Knihy (reálný svět)